


Alone and Ugly

by SunnyandSidesFemme



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Crying, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyandSidesFemme/pseuds/SunnyandSidesFemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple, children's story book style story of a teenager named Olivia and her heart broken spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone and Ugly

There was once a girl named Olivia. She loved her family and her cat, her sole constant companion. Sadly, she was fat and ugly, and nobody loved her. So she continued to eat bad foods and drink soda, just to feel good about something. Because she had no one to spend time with, she'd get pedicures and her eyebrows waxed, just so she'd feel pretty. One day, when visiting her mom and dad and sisters, they all went out without her, thinking she wanted to stay home. Given a list of chores, the girl watched sadly as her family drove off. When they came home, she saw they'd eaten lunch, but she had not, for she did not wish to eat their food and eat what they didn't want her to. So she went to a gas station to buy, with only three dollars, a drink and a singular toastito. Upon her return, the fat and ugly Olivia was told by her mom she made bad choices, and that she is a loser. Poor Olivia felt so alone at the end, she ran and cried her heart out. For Olivia had a large heart, full of love and care for others. But with others spewing such harsh and cruel words, she felt what little love she had for herself shrivel up. And so she cried and cried, tired of the world, tired of being alone. Of being ugly and worthless. "I am ugly and fat, what could I possibly be other than that?" She whimpered, sniffling and big, fat shining tears slid down her face. "I am alone," she whispered to no one, for no one was there to listen, "And I am ugly."


End file.
